


Hello, Soldier [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Flirting, Guns, M/M, Secret Identity, Watercolour, go read the fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Art for the fic "Hello, Soldier"!
Finally home after getting discharged with a brand new arm, Bucky’s glad to be back home, with Steve there like it’s always been. He needs to keep busy though, and meets up with some Black Ops acquaintances, Barton and Romanoff, for a position with their Private Security company. There are rumors that someone is stealing, and producing, Stark Industries weapons, and selling them to the enemy, and they have a lead on who’s doing it.
No one has seen Anthony Stark for years since his return from being kidnapped in Afghanistan. He quickly shut down weapons manufacturing, and started working on armor for their troops, advancements in medicine, and enhanced prosthetics for returning military members.
Bucky hadn’t been expecting to hear that Steve was working for Stark industries now, but he’s not complaining when he goes to meet his best friend for lunch, and runs into Tony Carbonell. Who incidentally was the one who built his new metal arm. But why does Tony end up in the middle of his job to find a traitor? He hadn’t expected things to turn this quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaraNoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/gifts).



> Art for the fic ["Hello, Soldier"](http://megaranoelle.tumblr.com/post/150860260866/hello-soldier-winteriron-bang-16)

  
  
  
  



End file.
